


The Sweetest Breakfast

by neko-nya (neko_fish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cereal, M/M, Make-Up Artist!Kise, Pro!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko-nya
Summary: The commercial Aomine gets dragged into doing turns out much better than expected. In fact, it turns out great!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [hyumiya](http://hyumiya.tumblr.com/) for the prompt! And also for your patience because this took me forever to finish and I am so sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> In other news, I got a [twitter account](https://twitter.com/rainierday/) (@rainierday)! Feel free to watch me shout into the void and occasionally ~~complain about how hard it is to~~ write

“You know, I had to beg to work today.”

Aomine’s heart races a little, and not for the first time, he wishes he wasn’t sitting there in front of the beautiful man in nothing but ducky pyjamas and big, goofy bunny slippers. “Really? You begged to work on a guy like me? Wouldn’t it be more exciting to work on a cute girl or something?” he asks.

His stylist shrugs. “Under normal circumstances, yes, but working with men isn’t something I have a lot of experience in, so any chance to practice is a win for me. And the fact that you're the famous Aomine Daiki is just a side perk.”

He wishes he could say the same. But instead, he spent his morning complaining to Momoi about not wanting to do this but then abruptly changed his mind when he saw his make-up artist for the day (and they fact that he was offered a year’s worth of freebies was just a side perk). “Well, you know I—”

The door to the room opens and a woman calls out, “Ready in five!”

With final touches to his hair, Kise steps back and smiles. “Looks like you’re up.”

Reluctantly, he steps out of the room and into the studio where he can hear Momoi bursting into laughter at his outfit. “Ah, shut it, Satsuki,” he grumbles. “Why’d you even come here today?”

“Because you would’ve forgotten and slept though this otherwise,” she reminds him. “Besides, you’re so _adorable_ I would’ve paid money to come. I can’t wait to see this commercial air.”

His face reddens at the thought of being seen like this by the nation. Reluctantly, he drags his feet over to the set where a bowl of cereal has been laid out for him.

As he approaches, the director begins gesturing at the set. “Aomine-san, we need you to come out of that door looking like you just woke up. You’ll sit down and pour the milk and cereal and start eating it. After that, we’ll have you look at the clock and realize you’re late. You’ll get up and run off set through that door for a quick costume change, and then we’ll do a set change. Got it?”

Aomine nods. “Just give me the signal.”

From the doorway, he glances back to see Kise and the costume lady watching him with encouraging smiles, and he can’t help but wonder where he’d seen that face before. But before he can think more on it, the direction calls out, “And…action!”

Much to his relief, the breakfast scene gets filmed without a hitch and he goes through his third costume change into his jersey. Sitting to the side as Kise fixes up his make-up and hair, the stylist tells him, “I’m excited to see this next part.”

“Yeah?” he asks with a grin. “It’s on TV all the time, isn’t it?”

“That’s true, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen it up close,” Kise replies. And again, that nagging feeling comes back. As though reading his mind, he tells him, “I played basketball in high school during my first year. I even got to play against you twice, but you probably don’t remember. After the Winter Cup, my foot got really messed up and I had to quit after that. It’s too bad; I was really getting into basketball too.”

Aomine’s eyes widen in realization. “Kaijou’s ace, Kise Ryouta. That was _you_?”

Surprised, Kise blinks and asks, “You remember me? Close your eyes, I need to apply some ‘sweat’ to your face.”

Of course he remembers the famous Kise Ryouta, part-time model and one of the only reasons why the stadium was packed with women during the tournament. But more than that, he remembers the match and the beautiful boy with the bright, determined eyes that pushed him to play harder when no one else could.

In the back of his mind, he also remembers the disappointment he felt when Kise was nowhere to be seen after the Winter Cup tournament except for on billboards and magazines.

“Yeah, I remember you,” he says instead, keeping his eyes shut. There's a spritz of liquid on his face. “I knew your name sounded familiar, but I didn’t think you’d be the same person. First year of high school, right? That Winter Cup match was a pretty good one…until I kicked your ass.”

Kise laughs. “Can’t deny it, we did get our asses kicked back then. I still think about it now and then, you know? It was the best match of my life even though we lost.”

“Aomine-san, we’re ready for you,” one of the assistants call out.

Opening his eyes again, he gets up and reaches out and ruffles the make-up artist’s hair and tells him, “Just watch, I’ll show you something good.”

Picking up the basketball on the ground, he makes his way over to the green screen in front of which half a basketball court has been set up. He takes a couple of practice shots, trying not to stifle the urge to wipe his face as the director walks over.

“I trust you won't need any instructions for this part, Aomine-san. Please try not to hit any of the cameras.”

“You just want a dunk, right?” Aomine gets in one final practice shot before the extras start taking their place on the court.

“Action!”

Aomine bounces the ball slowly, eyeing the extras on the set and warns them, “Here I come then.”

He takes off towards the hoop, dodging one person after with ease, mind focused on the goal. Ducking under the final extra’s arm, he leaps up and slams the ball down with so much force that it bounces back and flies past him before his feet hit the ground.

At once, there's a collective murmur of awe. He sneaks a glance towards the make-up station and finds Kise staring at him with those same bright eyes he saw in his teens. And just like in his teens, he feels his heart speed up and he averts his gaze to the director for further instructions.

“Aomine-san, that was amazing!” the man exclaims. “There's just one scene left. It’s going to be an interview scene, and I need you to answer the question with ‘I never leave home without breakfast. It's gr-r-reat!’ and then wink at the camera.”

“Wait, what?” he asks, taken aback by the last bit. In the back, among the crew, he can see Momoi doubled over in muffled laughter, and to the side, he sees Kise grin and wink at him. “Can I _not_ do the winking part?”

The director laughs and gives him a pat on the arm. Completely ignoring his request, he says, “No need to be shy! I’m sure you’ll do fine!”

Reluctantly, he makes his way over to the actress and mentally prepares himself.

In the end, it takes him four takes to get over the embarrassment and go through with it.

\--

“That was the worst!” he complains loudly, back in the make-up room. “First, there were those stupid pyjamas, then that stupid interview! Why couldn’t I just answer the stupid question? Even that lady started laughing at me! On top of that, Satsuki’s never gonna let me live this down—and don’t think I didn’t see you laughing over to the side.”

Kise doesn’t try to deny it as he wipes the make-up off. “I never thought I’d see the great Aomine Daiki all flustered like that over a wink. That final take looked really cool though, I’m sure you’ll gain some fans after this airs. I’m so glad I got to work today.”

Aomine looks over. “Hey,” he starts, “you were saying you needed to practice on guys more, right?”

“Yes, what about it?”

He can hear the blood rushing through his ears like it does sometimes before a big match. “I’ve got Tuesday off if you want to…practice.”

In the reflection of the mirror, he can see Kise’s eyes widen with disbelief and excitement at his words. “You know, I just might take you up on that offer.”

\--

A month later, he’s standing in the kitchen, about to pour himself a bowl of cereal when there’s a knock on his door. Scowling, he drags his feet over and swings it open to find Satsuki standing there. “What do you want, Satsuki?” he asks.

“I just came to…” She blinks, her gaze lowering. Suddenly, her face flushes and she takes a step back. “Cover up, Dai-chan! This is the last thing I needed to see!”

Aomine looks down and notices the red blotches all over his torso and remembers that he’s covered in smeared, lipstick kiss marks from the head down. He crosses his arms and sighs, “We really need to come up with something so you don’t come by when I have someone over.”

Momoi nods. “Agreed. You weren’t answering your phone, so I just decided to come by to remind you about the team interview later today. At least you have pants on this time.” Then she notices that box of cereal in his hand. “I’m surprised you’re up already.”

“Yeah, well, we were practicing last night and there’s the interview today, so I figured I out to eat something before leaving the house,” he says with a shrug. “You go on ahead, just text me the address and I’ll meet you guys there.”

A little skeptically, Momoi agrees, “Alright, you better not be late though, Dai-chan.” Then she leans over and calls into the apartment. “Bye, Ki-chan!”

From behind him, a voice calls back, “Bye, Momocchi! Have fun today!”

Aomine frowns at the nicknames. “Since when did you two become such good friends?”

Momoi smiles and shakes her head. “If you don’t know then I’m not telling,” she teases and turns away. “I’m going to go check on the other guys, make sure you’re on time this time!”

“Punctuality is important, but I sure hope you’re not planning on leaving home without showering first,” Kise says teasingly. Aomine turns around and finds the other standing there in a pair of sweats, his lips still red from the faded lipstick.

Scoffing, he closes the door and retorts, “Sure, like you’d let me out of the apartment with hair like this.”

Kise arches a brow and folds is arms. “Your hair is the least of your worries right now, but if I had my way, you wouldn’t be leaving at all.”

“Oh? That doesn’t sound all that bad, actually.” Putting the box of cereal down, Aomine grins and picks the other up and heads back towards his room.

Laughing and clinging to him, Kise asks, “Aominecchi, you’re going to be late! What are you doing?”

“Breakfast. Can’t leave home without it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Epilogue:  
> "My bad for being late," he mutters ruefully, taking a seat with his team.  
> The interviewer shakes her head. "Please don't worry about it. Can I ask what held you up, if you don't mind?"  
> Aomine shrugs. "I never leave home without breakfast."  
> "Oh? I hope it was delicious and filling then," the interviewer says kindly.  
> "Yeah, it was gr-r-reat!" he answers with a big dumb grin.  
> To the side, Momoi buries her face in her hands and groans.
> 
>  
> 
> Cereal Ramblings: I chose, Frosted Flakes (Frosties or Corn Frosty in some parts of the world) because that was the only cereal with a usable slogan I could remember. And because they're gr-r-reat! Other contestants were "They're always after me Lucky Charms" and "Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!" because those are all the cereal slogans I know.


End file.
